


It Happened One Night

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Series: The Dark King Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: It is your first night attending one of the royal dances by yourself - what could go wrong? By catching the attention of Prince Kylo Ren, you discover that many things can change in a single night.





	1. Part One

You are jittery with anxiety wiggling under your skin, heightening your senses. The entrance to the ballroom is in view. A cluster of people swarm around it, all finely dressed. Rubies glitter in the chandelier lights, lace gloves perfectly fitting the hands of beautiful women, the men speaking in low voices as if everyone here could be easily startled, and the cloying scent of various perfumes hang heavy in the air – all of it overwhelming.

            You dislike standing here and wish that you could be somewhere else. Back in your own room, safe in your own quarters. Your dress feels ill-fitting and your gloves are sticking to the palms of your hand. It isn’t warm in the foyer; you just detest these functions. The dances at the king’s castle leave you with a sense of deep sadness and loneliness by the time you leave but as a dignitary’s daughter, you have no choice but to attend.

            The crowd inches forward. Everyone must be formally announced upon entering the ballroom. Originally, you were meant to enter the ballroom with your parents. But a sudden political emergency overseas pulled them away, leaving you to represent them by yourself for the first time.

            Your head is hazy as you step closer to the ballroom doors. Flickering through a thousand different items to remember, the crowd parts to allow you access. Fighting the urge to fiddle with the locket around your neck, you wait in line until you are next to be called.

            The lights are so bright that for a moment you cannot see anything at all. As your name is announced to the crowd, you freeze. Are you supposed to say something here? Is the king watching you right now? You cannot see his throne through the crowd, unsure if he is even attending. What if you are sweating so much that your makeup has smudged?

            Someone nudges you in the small of your back and you snap out of your trance, walking down the few steps swiftly so you can lose yourself in the crowd faster. It isn’t until you manage to find a corner that you allow yourself a moment to catch your breath and take in the sight.

            The ballroom is swathed in red and gold with a domed ceiling and marble flooring. Candles are seemingly everywhere with decorated tables on one end, a live band on the other in front of the dance floor where attendees were currently partaking in a waltz. The crowd is thick with conversations heavy in the air and absolutely no one you knew.

            Near you is the throne for the king although it is empty and no one stands around it. For the first time since your parents informed you of the fact you would be attending alone, the anxiety settles slightly. If the king isn’t here then you won’t have to make introductions. To be honest, King Snoke alarms you. Rumors of his cruel nature was nothing new; they were heightened by his disfigured appearance of which rumors and legends were abound. If you could make it through the dance without seeing him, you would consider it good luck.

            The dances were oftentimes held without a singular purpose. Everyone stated it was to have everyone Snoke wanted to keep an eye on in one room even if he didn’t attend. If someone didn’t go, it wasn’t surprising to hear news of them being arrested for rebellion or brought in for questioning. Snoke automatically assumed if someone didn’t attend then they were hiding something.

            You had nothing to hide except for the fact you desperately didn’t want to be here. Exhaling slowly, you fiddled with the hem of your gloves, wondering how long you could stay before leaving. If you lied and told your parents you stayed for the entire time, was there any risk of getting caught in the lie?

            Even so, you put your best foot forward and try to mingle. These parties are always stilted with an air of nervousness slicing through every word uttered. Tonight is no different. No one wants to make a mistake. No one wants to come off suspicious. Conversations are awkward and overly polite – but that makes them easy to navigate. You have been trained in conversations such as these, after all, and could do them in your sleep.

            Even so, it isn’t long until a headache forms and you sit down at a table near the back, nursing a glass of water. All around you people swirl. The dresses in gorgeous colours, the rubies and diamonds glittering off every finger and neck, the different languages merging with the orchestra forming a cacophony of sound that just makes your head feel worse.

            Closing your eyes for a brief moment, you try to figure out just how long you have been at the dance and when the next one is. Perhaps you can convince your parents there is somewhere overseas that needs you. Snoke’s kingdom has only been growing darker with passing time; the fear curling around every surface and every human in sight. Overseas would be lovely – a breath of fresh air.

            Unless the kingdom sweeps over the world, leaving everyone under Snoke’s thumb. Another possibility. You toy with zoning out to your favourite daydream: running away with someone you love and going wherever you want, beholden to no one. Your current life is restrictive, leaving you with a daily schedule of lessons, meetings and traveling as you learned from your parents and tutors. There wasn’t much time for fun, excitement or love. All you had were your patched together daydreams involving someone of your own creation. It would be easy to drift off thinking about it. You have mastered daydreaming with an avid and attentive expression on your face. But a sudden hush cuts across the ballroom, getting your attention.

            An announcement is made: in lieu of the king unable to attend tonight, the prince will be attending in his place. A ripple of panic rises in the crowd, swells and then deflates in a hurry. No one wants to be seen dreading the appearance of Prince Kylo Ren.

            You sit up straighter and then decide to stand, unable to remember the proper protocol for royalty entering. Having never seen the prince, you are unsure what to expect. The rumors spoke of a dark and isolated figure; one not even blood related to the king, a man who had a cruel streak and was prone to fits of anger. In other words, someone you weren’t keen on spending time with.

            Even so, you remain standing, brushing out any wrinkles in your dress and wait for him to enter. You cannot see over the crowd so his first steps are missed. It isn’t until the prince steps onto the stage where the throne sits and turns to face the crowd that you can take him in.

            Tall, well built, with unruly black hair, Kylo stands straight with an almost bored expression on his face. Along one side of his face is a scar, slicing cleaning through the skin. Dressed entirely in black, he does nothing to quell your fears regarding his reputation. Dark circles are underneath his eyes and there is something subdued about him as if his energy has coiled around his body, waiting to strike. You shiver reflexively.

            Kylo begins to speak. His voice is deep and low, slinking around you, making it hard to focus on the actual words he utters. There is something entrancing about the way he speaks. You have heard Snoke speak before and it didn’t have the same rawness to it; the same imbalance that bristled with each word.

            By the time the speech ends, you are unnerved and anxious to go. You aren’t sure exactly why you are so unsettled; what about Kylo’s voice took root in your chest and makes it hard to tear your eyes away from him as he walks away from the throne. Someone like that, especially royalty, is best to stay away from.

            As if Kylo Ren sensed your thoughts, he turns around, towering over the crowd by his sheer height. His gaze falls on you, across the room, and it freezes you to the spot. Even though he lingers just for a moment, it stretches out. The distance seems to grow smaller as though you stand directly in front of him.

            What is it about those fathomless eyes? All emotion cut off; nothing glimpsing through but darkness and an empty feeling that sweeps through you. Even though it should be a warning – a neon sign that this prince is something bad, something to run from – you find yourself itching to see if there is something behind those eyes. Some sort of emotion that is only hinted at by the way he currently carries himself.

            But the moment ends. Someone catches his attention. The seconds are now fragmented, laying at your feet in a manner that confuses you. What was that about? Why had you felt that way staring at someone you should be avoiding?

            The ballroom is stifling, making it difficult to breath. Opting for some fresh air, you wiggle through the crowd and onto the nearest balcony. Taking gulps of air, you find a spot that is empty and lean against the railing, looking across the massive courtyard.

Snoke’s castle stretches out as far as the eye can see. A labyrinth of a place, it strikes home just how easy it would be to be snatched up and never seen again. There is no telling how many rooms there are or what goes on deep inside the castle.

You are shivering again although now you accept it is from being here alone, from having to be in a palace in which you haven’t heard anything positive about, with a prince just behind you that is rumored to be a monster.

Deciding you have been here long enough, you turn around to go. To your dismay, the prince is standing in the doorway, talking to a thin, nervous looking man about something. The man keeps tugging on the collar of his tuxedo as he babbles on to Kylo. Mumbling a curse word under your breath, you turn back around, forced to stare at the palace once more. The courtyard in the centre is lit by candles that appearing to be floating – a trick of the eye, you tell yourself – but the palace walls that loom around it are dark and uninviting. Above the palace, the two moons are blocked by clouds.

The temperature feels as though it drops, and you know that Kylo is behind you. Fiddling once more with the hem of your gloves, you turn around to face him.

“I don’t believe I have seen you before.” Kylo says without preamble, those dark eyes of his skirting across you swiftly.

“I have attended these dances with my parents, Your Royal Highness, but this is my first time alone.” Your voice sounds funny to you – an octave too high, making you sound girlish and silly.

“Enjoying the view?” He inquires, moving so that he stands next to you, overlooking the courtyard.

You risk a glance out of the corner of your eyes. His profile is strong and his gaze intense. There is nothing but danger surrounding this prince. But instead of wanting to flee, you realize that you want him to keep speaking to you. You want a peek behind the curtain.

            Under Snoke’s rulership, every friendship and relationship is tainted with the risk of someone turning a friend or family member in for treason. No one trusts anyone which is how Snoke keeps his grip firm on the kingdom. But as prince, Kylo wouldn’t have those problems, would he? There was no risk of anyone turning him in to the king. He could say or do whatever he liked, act however he wanted, with no repercussions. Everyone else would deal with the loneliness that such a life under Snoke naturally lends itself to.

            Perhaps that is why you find the prince so fascinating. Danger without consequences – that is how he must live his life.  

            Worried you are taking too long to reply, you quickly say, “Yes, sir. It’s lovely.”

            Kylo abruptly turns to face you, “You aren’t skilled at lying, are you?”

            Baffled, you reply, “Excuse me?”

            He is studying you again, leaving you feeling exposed. You want to take a step back from this dark figure but instead you refuse to let the fear overtake you. Remaining in front of him, you force yourself to tilt your face back to get a better look at him.

            “Everyone here is an exceptional liar. Except for you. I suppose that is to be expected since this is your first time here alone.” His voice is like silk although there is a hard edge to each word – a warning?

             He takes a step closer to you. This close to the prince, you can see how drawn out he looks, how little he has been sleeping, the raw energy brimming and bursting at thin edges. But your fear has melted and is now replaced by something more sinister: the urge to follow him, to see where this dangerous force would take you; where royalty would lead you.

             Kylo’s gaze flickers over your head for a moment, “I’ve lingered here too long. I have other subjects I need to speak with,” He looks down at you, “I’ll find you later before the night is through.”

            “Why?” You whisper without thinking, wincing inwardly at questioning royalty.

              But Kylo doesn’t reply. He brushes past you when he walks away. The touch is minor, slight, but snaps you out of your fog. Thrown momentarily, you look over your shoulder, watching the crowd swallow the prince up.

              You have no idea why he will come for you later that night. You could leave. Risk his wrath. But suddenly, the idea of going back to your empty quarters filled you with dread. Nothing exciting awaits you there.

              No, you decide as you turn back to the view of the courtyard, your heart racing quickly, you will wait here for the return of the prince – even if it proves to be your downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/ryohazuki.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too intrigued to stop yourself, you decide to take the prince up on his offer to show you the palace. Slinking away from the ballroom, you try to prepare being alone with Kylo although you aren't sure that anything can prepare you for the night ahead.

 

                Instead of winding down, the ball only seemed to be re-energized by the sudden appearance of Prince Kylo. Too curious for your own good, you stick to corners, keeping an eye on the prince who has claimed he will want to see you.

                The logical side of you is saying to run now, return to your quarters and ignore the attention from the prince. But the draw to him is too powerful, a dark swirl that roots you to the spot, awaiting him even though it is a dangerous game.

                The conversations are now even more stilted since Kylo appeared. An uneasiness in the air permeates the room, curling around each person until their backs are straight and fingers clench their glasses. You take note of this: the shift in energy. If King Snoke had been in attendance, the crowd would be all false smiles and plying words to one another; perfectly in line with what Snoke expected.

                But Kylo is an unknown, a variable that only a handful of people know how to handle. His reputation proceeded him and therefore the entire vibe of the ball is altered.

                It isn’t until two hours later that the prince makes his way back to you. You are hovering near the balcony, itching for more fresh air but not wanting to look out across the terrible palace. Kylo touches you slightly on your arm, startling you.

                “Are you ready?” He inquires in a low tone, one that seems to wiggle along your spine.

                “For what?” You ask, tilting your face back slightly so that you can look up at him, tracing the outline of his jaw with your eyes, marveling at being so close to him.

                “A tour of the palace.”

                You swallow hard, enticed but wary at the same time. A private tour of the palace is a bad idea – you can hear your parents lecturing you if they were to find out. But they aren’t here, and you couldn’t help but want to get a glimpse behind the curtain.

                “That sounds nice,” You reply carefully, “Just lead the way, sir.”

                Kylo gives one curt nod before turning the way he came, slicing through the crowd. Ducking your head, you trail after him, hoping that you aren’t garnering too much attention. That seems to be impossible, however, and you can hear the whispers as people realize Kylo is leaving – and you are following him.

                You aren’t sure where he is leading you at first until he slinks off into a tiny room off the main ballroom. After you follow, Kylo shuts the door, leaving you fully isolated from the ballroom – and alone with the dark prince.

                The room is a small seating area that you hadn’t noticed before. Had it been closed and locked? It could have easily escaped your attention. It wasn’t as though you were wandering around too much before Kylo appeared.

                You wonder if he is going to sit you down to talk. But Kylo takes long, purposeful strides across the room, pushing a bookshelf to the side to expose a secret door. Your eyebrows shoot up. It is like something you would read in a book. Of course, you realize, this place would be full of secret passages.

                “This way.” He orders before crouching down slightly and fitting his large frame inside the narrow passageway.

                With a final glance at the closed door, knowing this is your last chance to back out of whatever the hell is going to happen tonight, you push forward. Slipping into the passageway, you follow the prince. He must crouch in order to fit but the ceiling only barely touches the top of your head.

                The space smells faintly of mold and something else slightly rotten. You decide not to linger on that unknown scent, too afraid of what it could entail. For the first time since blindly agreeing to Kylo’s request, a shiver of fear sends goosebumps up along your skin. This prince could kill you and make you disappear. Your family would never find you. No one would defy the kingdom for someone like you. If the prince chose to devour you, then he would.

                You hesitate for a moment, fear of the unknown striking you in the chest. Kylo halts and shifts so that he can look over his shoulder at you.

                “Why are you afraid?” He asks.

                Is your fear that obvious? Your throat feels dry as your brain clamors for something to say. But you don’t get a chance to reply because Kylo speaks again.

                “I told you. Just a tour.”

                Then Kylo turns back around, moving swiftly down the passageway. Pushing your fear away, you take off after him, anxious to get out of the confining space. After a couple of minutes, he comes to a sudden stop. You manage not to trip into him, holding yourself at arm’s length, nervous to touch him. He is royalty, after all, and the rules on that are very clear.

                He presses against the stones. For a few seconds, nothing happens. Then, suddenly the stones shift, splitting apart to create an exit. You have no idea how he moved the stones or what it responded to. You didn’t see a button. Perhaps you missed him press it. Kylo leaves the passageway and you clamor after him, wondering where in the palace you have ended up. There will be no return to the ballroom now; you are too far gone.

                Straightening up, you take in the new surroundings. This room appears unused. The shelves, lined with books, are dusty and the window is closed. Kylo has turned on a lamp which offers muted light across the tile flooring. A couch is in the corner although it looks worn down.

                But the books interest you and before Kylo can say anything, you trail over to a bookshelf, running your fingers down the spines. The titles are in so many different languages – ones that you should know from all your schooling – but somehow none of them are familiar to you.

                “I don’t know any of these,” You muse softly in confusion.

                You can feel Kylo suddenly behind you and your hand drops to your side. Being this close to him makes you nervous. The dark energy that pours off him seems to seep into your bones. But you manage to hold your ground, not wanting to show fear again.

                His gloved fingers curl around your wrist and he lifts your hand once more to the bookshelf, pressing your fingers against the spine of the books. Your breath catches. Even though you cannot feel his skin against yours, you feel exposed, as though he can read your every thought just from holding your hand.

                Your fingertips press against the spine of the books once more although you no longer can focus on the titles or ponder what languages they are in. Kylo breathes softly and his breath is felt against the side of your neck.

                “These are the languages of the dead,” He whispers in your ear, “Long gone, ages past. No one else on this planet has access to these books. Outsiders rarely see them and live to tell about them.”

                Is that a threat? You aren’t sure how to take that and your mind spins. It sounds like one.

                Swallowing hard, you reply, “I’m honored to see them, sir.”

                The prince pauses for a moment as if chewing on your words before he replies, “There is more to show you tonight. You play an important role.”

                “I do?”

                He releases his hold on your hand but you leave your fingers against the books, wishing you had more time to look at them, itching to see what these dead languages look like. But the prince’s words prove to be too much to resist and you turn around to face him directly.

                Kylo looks down at you. His expression is unreadable. What role could you play tonight? Why has he taken you to the depths of the palace? What thoughts go on in this man? You wish you better understood the prince, better understood how he thought and what he dreamt about.

                “I studied you before I approached you. One must do their research, after all,” Kylo says while staring, “I know what you do – your daily routine, your studies. Your hobbies.”

                Uncomfortable with the idea that the prince has looked into your life, you reply, “My schedule is well known, sir. The same thing almost every day.”

                “You show a keen interest in studying the past, taking notes and researching current events.” It isn’t a question – the prince knows this is your major point of study.

                You nod, unsure where he is going with this.

                He leans forward slightly and your head feels dizzy. This close to the dark prince – you know you are on a razor thin line. One wrong move, one wrong sentence and there is no telling what he will do with you.

                “Consider this a current event.” He whispers.

                Kylo turns around then, stalking across the library. He opens the heavy door, which groans at being used, and glances over his shoulder at you, saying nothing. With your heart thudding in your chest, you follow him.

                You don’t know if you are ready for whatever he has in store tonight – or how you are going to get away safely. But it is too late to turn back. This dark prince could be your undoing but you are unable to resist him or the promises of the palace; the lure of something unfolding that only you will see. A front row seat to something potentially dreadful but most certainly life changing.

                The library door closes firmly behind you with a quiet thud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Kylo deeper into the palace leads to a shocking secret you weren’t expecting to find.

 

                You follow the prince out of the library, filled with the texts of the dead, and stand in a hallway that looks like something out of a creepy novel you read a long time ago. Is the floor made from obsidian? There are no windows here. The only light is from the candles are mounted to the wall, flickering soft orange shadows against walls that appear pure black.

                Kylo blends in with the surroundings; he is a pale slip of a creature in the darkness that seems to stretch and bend around you. Your breath catches and to your surprise, it appears in front of you as a small puff. It is freezing here as if you stepped somewhere else entirely. A different world, far away from the ball in the middle of the palace. Far away from everything. No life at all.

                The prince mentioned how your interest in current events and history led you here. But why you? Tons of people in court covered such a thing with years of experience compared to yourself. Goosebumps break out across your skin as you follow him, wishing for a jacket or simply more light. Perhaps the prince chose you because you seemed to blend into the background of things; no one showed much interest in you at the event. Without your parents leading the way, you were nothing. Maybe Kylo wanted someone like that to witness whatever he needed to show.

                Or maybe he was lying and would just kill you.

                Kylo didn’t glance backwards to make sure you were still following. He didn’t seem bothered by the cold either. His strides were long and purposeful. You had to take two steps to equal one of his. His hair curled against the back of his neck, dark smears against pale marble. Your lips felt numb from the cold.

                Why in the world would it be so cold? The palace was indeed a massive thing, almost alive in its gloomy vibe and imposing aura. But for the temperature to drop so quickly…

                The doors you pass are all closed and look firmly locked. Kylo doesn’t bother with any of them. The hallway suddenly ends with a door that takes up the entire length of the wall. It has script emblazoned on it that you can’t read. More text from an age that has died long ago. The metal work is exquisite, roses with thorns curling around vines and blooming, lions and snakes along the top of the door with angels and what appears to be a demon at the bottom. The door should be studied, you think, it is pure art, from a lost world.

                The door knocker groans when Kylo lifts it up. His slender fingers curl around it and releases his grip. It smacks loudly against the door. The sound echoes down the hallway, causing you to flinch. Even though this is Kylo’s palace and he belongs here, you half expect alarms to raise at the sudden noise. Kylo doesn’t seem bothered, however, and instead places his hand flat against a space in the door where there is no ornate decoration. You watch silently. His eyes close. You glance at him, studying his profile. Even with his eyes closed, you don’t believe for a moment that the prince isn’t aware of everything going on around him.

                The door suddenly groans loudly. The noise is deafening. Kylo firmly grabs you by the wrist and pulls you behind him. Slipping in through the slowly opening door, you are once again in pitch darkness. Your heart hammers in your chest. For a split second, you want to grab onto the prince’s hand and hold onto it for safety. But that would be foolish and you know it.

                Luckily, candles somehow light themselves along the top of the walls. Yet these are different. Instead of the normal orange flames, they are a soft purple. You watch in amazement as purple light floods the pitch-black hallway, curling softly around Kylo, causing his pale skin to almost glow. He looks at you then. His eyes are dark and unreadable. It is as if the further into the palace you go, the harder it is to figure the prince out.

                “Are you scared?” He asks in that dangerous voice of his.

                “Nervous,” You reply, skirting around the truth.

                His tone softens somewhat, “Don’t be.”

                He takes a step forward suddenly, pulling you with him. You almost trip and your hand slips from his grasp. You grope blindly for something to stop your fall and Kylo grabs you again – this time by the hand, steadying you. Embarrassed, you mumble an apology. The prince does not remove his hand from yours. He is cold to the touch, almost frightfully so.

                “Are you ready?” The prince asks you and you nod.

                Holding the prince’s hand, you follow him down the hallway brimming with purple light. Your heart won’t stop beating rapidly and your breathing is shallow. So cold that your skin is going numb. Kylo doesn’t seem to mind it. He must be used to it. Is he leading you to your death? All of this seems an awful lot of work just to kill someone.

                The hallway opens suddenly into a small room. A fire is blazing, giving a welcome respite from the cold. Books line the shelves although it is too dark to see it. Candles giving off purple light cover random surfaces. There are skulls as well, almost casually dropped on the tops of dressers and tables. You try not to look at them.

                Three doors, one on each wall. Plain wooden doors, nothing special, nothing you would look twice at. You look down, marveling at how small your hand is in the prince’s. Even with the fire, he does not seem to warm.

                When you look back up, his face is tilted downward, studying you. Half of his face is illuminated from the crackling fire, the other half in shadow. Your throat grows dry as you sheepishly look back at him, not wanting to cower away. Something passes in his gaze; something you cannot figure out. Then he straightens and leads you toward the middle door.

                “This is one of the things I want to show you,” He whispers, his voice an arrow darting across a snow-covered lake, threatening to crack.

                You nod, unable to speak as he pushes the door open. Stepping in after him, your grip on his hand tightens reflexively as you see a large bed in a room only lit by more purple flames. The bed is a massive thing with silk black sheets and some sort of netting around it. There is an alchemy station next to it, brewing something that smells dreadful, like rot and mildew. No windows. The table is bare. No photos or paintings. The dresser has some sort of large jewelry box on it.

                And in the middle of the bed…

                “Oh my God,” You mumble, stopping short, Kylo stopping to look at you.

                In the middle of the bed is a shrunken figure, shriveled and forgotten, like a corpse in the sun. Fragile, sinking inward, as if soon it won’t exist at all. It doesn’t make sense, you think as you take a step closer to the bed, trying to understand. None of it makes sense. But the figure in the bed looks as if a small wind would turn it to dust, blow it away and never be found again. The netting blocks all of it from view; it is only able to be seen in patches, crisscrossed, sliced up and presented in such a fashion that all you can do is shake your head.

                “That can’t be…?” You trail off, turning to look at Kylo, who is looking at the figure with complete indifference.

                “Yes,” The prince said frostily, “That is King Snoke. And I am slowly killing him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/ryohazuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kylo has shocked you with his admission. Now all you can do is stand by and listen as he explains what is going on and how you are going to witness history in the making at the dark palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: death scene

 

            You stare at Kylo in horror, torn between running and going over to King Snoke to see how he was doing. The prince seems nonplussed, looking down at the king casually, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary over what he was showing her.

            “What?” You exclaim without thinking; the hair on the back of your neck stands up.

            Kylo takes a step towards the netting, peering in at the king. Snoke doesn’t respond to the fact that he is here or a stranger is in his room. _The king’s quarters,_ you think dizzily, hardly believing that you are standing here in the bowels of the palace, seeing such a sight.

            “Do you know how I became royalty?” He asks you, his voice devoid of any expression.

            You aren’t sure if this is a trick question or not, “Snoke is your father. Your mother died when she was giving birth to you…” You trail off.

            Kylo smirks but it seems hollow, “That is the original story, yes. It is a lie. When Snoke was accumulating power, he snatched me up from my parents because he sensed my power. What I could do. He sensed me from a world away. He could feel me through the Force; through an ancient energy thought lost to the world. He had to have me.”

            Your head spins, “The Force? You mean…the king isn’t your father?”

            “No. He killed them when he set the village ablaze. I was small enough that my memories of my parents were lost to me. My origin was lost to me,” His tone has gone brittle, “But I learned the truth. It took years and careful planning but I discovered where I came from. Where I should have grown up.”

            “Why are you telling me this?”

            Kylo turns sharply to look at you. His eyes are ablaze with a passion you haven’t seen before. His skin is flushed slightly and for the first time you see the prince that everyone warns you about. You balk, taking a step back.

            “That is your only question? One I gave you the answer for already? You keep track of current events. You keep track of historical records. I am going to show you a defining moment in history that you will share with the world.”

            You glance helplessly at King Snoke. _Like a withered raisin_ , you think, hardly being able to think of the king you have seen before as the shrunken thing in bed.

            “The Force is ancient. It has died out due to civilizations being rash, impulsive, throwing out texts that could gain them power and clarity. No one can feel it anymore. Except for the king. And myself.”

            “You’re warlocks. You know magic and spells. Dark arts,” You say, struggling to recall what you know of magic.

            Kylo lets out a dry laugh, “Dark arts. If one sees control and power as dark then yes, I suppose it is dark arts. I have trained by Snoke’s side since I was a child. I know spells and potions better than I know myself. Do you know what else I know?”

            He takes a step towards you, so close that all you can feel is the coldness rolling off him. You look up at him, struggling to reply but your words are stuck in your mouth. Magic has long been a myth in the kingdom. No one takes things seriously even when people spoke in hushed whispers of Snoke being able to do things labelled unnatural. There simply was no way the ability to craft potions or cast spells was real.

            But you have seen for yourself the strange surroundings. The dead texts that would easily explain something like the Force. The skulls littered around the room. The alchemy set in King Snoke’s room. The strange scent in the air from the purple flames – slightly spicy yet tinged with something unholy.

            And the fact the prince himself makes an imposing figure for such a thing. The poster child of something called the Force.

            “I know that Snoke killed my family and warped me to his vision. That he made me a monster of his doing. That I have done terrible things to keep this kingdom. To help it grow,” He paused briefly, “That I will continue to do that.”

            You glance over at the king, who has let out a small rattle of air, almost as if he is trying to speak, “How are you killing him?”

            “I make him a drought each morning. It drains him of his strength, little by little, so all his advisors think is health is simply failing. They try, of course, to heal him. But none of them know the Force so no one can counter the effects of my poison. When he dies, I will be king and I will be able to bend the world to my image. To what I want it to be,” He looks on dispassionately at his father figure, “He deserves this. For what he did to me. For the years of abuse he gave to me under the guise of being my father, of tuning me in to the power of the Force.”

            Your breath catches as he opens the netting. A putrid stench rolls over you and for a moment you think you are going to be sick. You cover your mouth, looking away from the king. Kylo doesn’t look back at you. He seems very focused now and it is like you aren’t even there.

            Your head spins as he grabs a pillow from under Snoke’s head. Should you stop him? Do you have any right to? You are still grappling with all this information – with the idea of the dark arts called the Force, of what Snoke did to Kylo, of what the prince wants for the world, for the fact a man who lost his childhood and was abused for years wants to kill his abuser.

            Before you can make up your mind on what to do, Kylo presses the pillow against Snoke’s face. There is no struggle from the dying man. Perhaps he is too weak or he simply has accepted his fate.

            Kylo’s face is blank as he holds the pillow over the king’s face. You are rooted to the spot with your hand covering your mouth, staring in horror as the prince kills the king. It doesn’t take long but each second feels like an eternity.

            When it is over, he releases his hold on the pillow and lifts it up. Snoke’s eyes are wide open, glassy, staring at nothing. Kylo looks down at him for a beat before sliding the pillow under his head. He doesn’t close his eyes.

            He turns to you then. His eyes are bright, shining, with so many emotions that you are threatened to be pulled under. His bottom lip trembles slightly. His shoulders hunched slightly as if he is going to turn inward, in shock from what he did.

            You lower your hand, swallowing hard, unsure what to say before settling on, “The king is dead. Long live the king.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/ryohazuki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the prince now a king, he offers a proposal that will lead to a world of danger and intrigue. If you accept, your life will change forever.

 

                You cannot help but keep staring at the corpse of the former king. You have just witnessed history. This dark prince has shown you things that have only been whispered about: the Force being dark arts, the true history of his life, what the king did to him. And now the death of the king right in front of your eyes.

                Kylo is shaking slightly from emotion; his nerves fried, energy rolling off him and soaking into your skin. The stench of Snoke fills the air and your stomach rolls. You do not want to be sick in front of the prince –

                No, the king. No longer a prince, Kylo is now the ruler of the kingdom; the most fearsome figure in the land. Somehow, you seriously doubted that he would ease up on the grip that Snoke covered the land in. He might even wish to claim the lands overseas.

                You are suddenly grateful that your parents are overseas and safe.

                As if sensing your thoughts, Kylo finally speaks, “We do not have much time. What I need from you is almost finished.”

                You aren’t sure if that is a good thing or not so you simply do not reply.

                He grabs your hand, suddenly very close to you. This king. How insane has the night been that you have witnessed such a power shift? You can feel his pulse in the way he grips you – rapid, betraying his inner turmoil. He will be prone to make mistakes. If he isn’t careful, everything could come slipping down tonight.

                “You understand, don’t you? Why I did it?”

                “Yes.” You hope you sound convincing.

                “You will tell people of this night. You will tell them how I was reborn, that I wasn’t afraid of the king and that I am not afraid of them.”

                You pull away from him, “Is that why you brought me here? You wish for me to go spreading your propaganda around?”

                “This isn’t propaganda!” He snarls, his cool completely gone, anger contorting his features.

                “You want me to make people afraid of you. Go around like your pet and tell everyone you murdered the king and are some sort of sorcerer.” You cannot believe that you are mouthing off but here you are, on edge from what you have seen tonight.

                “You have seen a world event. You will record it accordingly. You will let people know what unfolded here tonight. Not all at once, don’t you understand? You won’t go spreading it around like a common story.”

                You glance at Snoke. The scent of him is making your head spin. The purple flames and their cloying scent. The alchemy station brewing something dreadful. You want out of this room. You want to return home and crawl into bed and forget everything you saw.

                “Then what?” You ask curiously, “If not to blab it around then why bring me here?”

                “You will be my historian; the one person who will know the truth in all accounts. In exchange, your family will remain overseas, hidden and carefully protected from my enemies.”

                You stare, wide-eyed at him, “You want me to stay?”

                He took a step towards you, closing the gap, staring at you. His cheeks are tinged with red and his breathing is still shallow. You cannot understand what he wants from you; normally the court historians are some old quiet man that kneels over whenever he tries to write history correctly.

                “I cannot do this,” You tell him, “I cannot.”

                “And why not? This is a pristine position. I need someone who will not waver, who will have the stomach for detailing exactly how my reign will be.”

                You are wringing your hands, staring at him, trying to wrap your head around his proposition. To be a court historian at such an age – it would be spoken of everywhere. But the king is a dark man…

                Yet somehow, you know he is not as dark as Snoke. There is a humanity here, flickering underneath his movements, underneath the skin of a monster, that you believe you could perhaps help guide to something good.

                Your eyes fall on the skull, remembering what he said of magic, of the Force, and you waver. How could you ever change the course of history in such a place? This fathomless palace would be your home. King Kylo would be who you answered to.

                “You would have free reign to the texts, of course. Study whatever you like. I would grant you access to whatever you please. All you have to do is record history; all of it, the real bits of it,” His voice is low, slinking up your spine, warm as toffee, making you feel your resistance waver.

                That is what you want, isn’t it? What you always wanted. To be left alone with your books and tomes, to see the world unfold and play no part in it. Diplomacy leaves a bad taste in your mouth; a world you do not wish to inhabit.

                You think of the dead texts back in the library. You would be able to curl up and translate them, unlock their knowledge for yourself.

                Even so…

                “But why me? There are dozens of more qualified historians. Hundreds, probably.”

                Kylo raises his hand and you flinch until his hand brushes down your cheek. The touch is slight but you feel it in every nerve, every cell of your body is responding to it, like a flower blossoming.

                “You are untouched,” He replies simply, “No one has claimed you for any side. No one has recruited you to vie for a position at court. You did not waver all night. This is what I need.”

                But what did you need? To be a court historian…for a man like this…to see his rule…the air is sucked out of your lungs at the mere thought. You are afraid but crave this excitement.

                “You said my parents will be safe?”

                The corners of his lips quirked for a moment as if he found the concept of worrying about your family funny. “Yes. I won’t let them back in the country. They will remain overseas.”

                “Why can’t they come back?”

                “Too dangerous. For what I want, for what I plan to do, it will anger many. They’ll be safe. I swear to you.”

                Your eyes meet. A shiver along your spine. Warning sirens fading as the future sprawls out in front of you. Court historian to a dark lord. Tomes of the dead for you to read; the only other person on the planet who will have access to these things. Your family safe.

                How could you resist? Ever resist something like this? This would change your life forever, give you access to things people only dreamt of.

                “Fine,” You say, your voice sounding far away to your ears, “I agree. I’ll be your court historian.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/ryohazuki.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/ryohazuki.


End file.
